


Indecent Proposal

by sekiharatae



Series: Day to Day Life [27]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: She would probably like it if he asked.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Day to Day Life [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OTP War on livejournal.

He’d tried it sitting in a chair, and it was fairly comfortable. He’d tried it standing up, but couldn’t decide how to position his feet. He’d tried it kneeling, and it struck him as contrived.

Flat on his back would be ridiculous, and was absolutely out of the question.

Really, nothing felt as right as just giving it to her. Walking right up to her and just... doing it. Without flowery words, or even words of any kind. They did well without words; it was when he tried to express himself verbally that he stumbled.

Still... she would probably like it if he asked, instead of just assuming she wanted it, too.

So he was practicing his lines in the shower, and feeling like a fool.

The soap slipped out of his hand and he bent to pick it up. _I’m down here already, might as well try it kneeling again,_ he thought. Drawing a deep breath, he looked up into the shower spray and offered the soap to an invisible Tifa.

“Will you marry me?”

The next moment the shower curtain was abruptly jerked aside, and Tifa stood there gaping at him. His dirty clothes were bundled under her arm, attesting to the fact that she’d come in to collect the laundry while he was distracted with his own thoughts. She raked him with a considering look, and Cloud flushed under her gaze.

She smiled – her just-for-him smile -- and then her lips curved further and her eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I don’t think the faucet is your type, but if you ask _me_ once you’re dressed, I might consider it. I’ll even let you keep the soap.”   



End file.
